


Sword with a W

by haze517



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haze517/pseuds/haze517
Summary: Wind decides it’ll be funny to annoy big bro Warriors.





	Sword with a W

“Hey Time?” Wind asked as he plopped down next to Time, who had just sat down himself.  
“Yes?” Time replied offhandedly, not paying much attention as he began unloading everything he’d been carrying now that the group had stopped for lunch.  
“Well, I was wondering—why d’you have such a big swore-d? All the rest of us have one-handed ones.”  
“What did you just call it?” Warriors interrupted.  
“Uh, a swore-d?”  
“You did it again! Why are you pronouncing the ‘w’ in ‘sword’?!”   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Warriors. It’s just a swore-d,” Wind continued, doing his best to play innocent.  
“It’s pronounced ‘sword’, Wind.”  
“That’s what I said: swore-d.”  
Warriors, seeing that he was getting nowhere, sighed deeply.  
The rest of the group, by this point, had drawn their attention to what was playing out with Wind and Warriors. Their reactions ranged from trying to hide their laughter to rolling their eyes at Wind’s shenanigans.  
“Yeah, Warriors, it’s just a swore-d,” Legend chimed in.  
“Don’t you start too!” Warriors whipped around, pointing an accusing finger at Legend.  
Legend just smirked in response.   
Warriors turned back to Wind as the others watched in amusement.  
Wind gave Warriors a mischievous grin before dashing over to Sky.  
“Sky! How’s the Master Swore-d doing?”  
Sky just smiled before replying with a “good” and “thanks for asking”.   
Warriors face-palmed. He could tell it was going to be a long day, and it was barely halfway over.

This was getting ridiculous. Warriors had long given up on correcting Wind’s pronunciation of “sword” and it still wasn’t over.  
For the entire day after lunch, Wind had brought up swords every other minute, saying it wrong every. Single. Time.  
And it didn’t end there.  
Wind had been keeping this up for an entire week now.  
And that wasn’t even the worst part.  
Warriors couldn’t handle the worst part.  
And what was the worst part, exactly? Every single other member of the group had joined in. Granted, they didn’t bring up swords all the time, but when the topic came up, they didn’t hesitate to join in.  
Warriors was just plain exasperated at this point.  
“Hey Warriors!” Wind called.  
Warriors groaned. “What?” he asked, knowing what was coming.  
“You’ve got a pretty nice swore-d there,” Wind grinned.  
“Yeah, nice swore-d,” the others chimed in.  
“That’s it, I’m not talking to any of you. I’m done,” Warriors stated, exhausted over what he’d been putting up with.  
“Aw, c’mon Warriors, don’t be mad! What do you have against swore-ds anyway?”  
Warriors ignored him. ‘Why do I even put up with them?’ he asked himself. Oh right. He didn’t have much of a choice.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything, so any feedback is much appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
